Lords
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: Elsa and Zoran have never realised just how important they are until they are thrust into the middle of a centuries old power-struggle between two forces they never knew were real. Rated T for violence. Elsaxoc pairing. Sequel to "silver fangs"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A large black dragon loomed over a mountain of mutilated corpses. His keen eye spotted another creature at the base of the mountain.

The creature was quite large with large horns and a humanoid body. It turned and looked up at the dragon. With a hateful snarl it picked up a large arm from the pile of corpses and hurled it at the dragon. The dragon spread its mighty black wings as it shoot up into the air above the arm.

The dragon shot down on top of the demon. There was several loud snaps of bone as the demon was crushed under the dragon. The dragon looked down at the monster below him. Its single eye flashed red as it leaned down towards the creature.

"Where are the other demons?" It growled. The creature gasped as it struggled to breath.

"Somewhere far away." It spat. The dragon growled.

"Wrong answer." It roared then released a large amount of black flames onto the beast from his mouth. With the creature dead the great black dragon turned and glanced around at the destroyed land around him. His red eye focused on a small white dot in the distance.

As the dot got closer he recognised it as another dragon. The white dragon landed beside the black. "All is ready. We just need bait." The white dragon said.

"I need to ponder this further. How many of us are left?" The white dragon paused before responding. "Twenty." It answered. The black dragon turned away.

"Prepare the trap. If we are to die then they will die with us."

* * *

Zoran jolted awake. He was covered in sweat and was panting. His red eyes glanced around frantically. He only calmed when he saw the sleeping figure beside him. Seeing Elsa's chest rise and fall, seeing her loose strains of hair across her peaceful expression steadied his nerves and slowed his breaths.

Gently he drew a few strands from her face and kissed her cheek. Then he got up and walked to the window. It had been three weeks since he had gotten a good night's sleep. Both he and Elsa had been plagued by nightmares every night. Both of them had been waking up every night.

They had tried sleeping potions, herbs to prevent dreams even having Anna reading a bedtime story. (Both Zoran and Elsa were tired, desperate and didn't use their heads when they came up with that plan.)

Zoran heard panting behind him. Elsa was thrashing around in her sleep. Zoran when over to her and firmly held her still. "Elsa, dear wake up." He gently shook her and called her softly until she woke up. She had the same frantic look on her and Zoran felt a slight pain as her hands froze part of his.

"Elsa you're safe. It was just a dream." Elsa's expression turned calm as her breath slowed. She looked down at his hands which were intertwined with his. She gasped as she saw the light layer of frost on his hands.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Zoran smiled and shook his head. "Always thinking of others." He said to her. She then asked him.

"Did you see anything new?" Zoran shook his head. "The black dragon said that if they die their going to take someone down with them and that's it." Elsa nodded. "Same every night. What do you think it means?" Zoran shrugged.

"It obviously has something to do with our powers. That black dragon breaths my black fire and we're the only ones who are having the dream." There was a second on silence before Zoran said. "Do you want hot chocolate?" Elsa chuckled.

"Sure." The two of them go up and made their way down to the kitchen. It was very late and most of the castle was still asleep. When the pair entered the kitchen they found a small boy with his head in a drawer. Elsa put her hands on her hips and said.

"Jack." Zoran found it highly amusing that Jack was frozen by Elsa's words much better than her powers. Jack turned with his hands behind his back and smiled sweetly. Alarm bells went off in Zoran's head. The smile was too sweet. "Hi Auntie Elsa and Uncle Zoran."

Ever since Lucia and Julian had moved in a year and a half ago Elsa had quickly proven herself to be a master with Jack. She knew instantly when he was in trouble and didn't melt when he tried to use a cute face with her. Elsa tapped her foot and stretched a hand out towards him. Jack sighed and brought his hands in front of him. Zoran was not surprised to see they contained several cookies.

He placed the cookies in Elsa's hands. Elsa looked down at the cookies then back at jack. She gestured him to continue and raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed again and took out two cookies from his sleeves. Elsa then smiled. "It's past your bedtime." Jack nodded. Elsa then gestured at the door. "Go to sleep. Your mom and dad wouldn't want to hear that you were up this late eating cookies would they?" Jack shook his head.

"No Auntie Elsa." Then he dashed out the door to his room. Zoran chuckled. "I'll never understand how you can read him so well." Elsa smiled. "I don't know either. Call it an instinct." Zoran smiled. "It will serve you well if we ever have kids."

Elsa froze (no pun intended). Zoran looked at her then said. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it was just a joke." Elsa relaxed somewhat.

As she watched him slowly heat up the milk she couldn't help but think. "Are we ever going to get that far?" True they had only been dating for eleven months but Elsa was already wondering if they were going to take the next step.

Ever since they started dating they had been so happy. Elsa loved Zoran and wanted to take the next step but was also nervous about it. She was so happy with things the way they are that she was terrified that if she threw marriage into the mix she might spoil their happiness.

Elsa didn't want to do that to Zoran or herself. So she bit her tongue and waited. Zoran gave her a hot chocolate before he sat down with his. "Any theory's?" He said. Elsa shook her head. "None. It doesn't make sense. Is it a warning a vision of the past or the future or is something that happens in the dream the reason we have our powers?" Zoran thought for a minute.

"Maybe it's all of them?" Elsa sipped from her cut before saying. "What do you mean?" Zoran looked away thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a warning. So in order to warn us whatever is controlling this dream is showing us the past or how our powers were created."

Elsa looked at him oddly. Zoran shrugged. "I'm just guessing." Elsa shook her head. "No, your theory is surprisingly plausible it's just what does what we've been seeing tell us?"

Zoran shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe we're not seeing the entire message?" Elsa placed her hand on her chin before yawning. "Maybe we should try to sleep before we speculate further?" Zoran nodded. They both downed their cups and left for their bed. As they walked in the hall they heard sobbing. Zoran and Elsa both looked at each other.

"I'll do it you have that important historic discovery tomorrow." Zoran said.

"You sure?" Elsa asked. Zoran nodded and ran down the hall. "I'm positive." Elsa continued to bed as Zoran entered another room. He could see Lucia and Julian in bed together but his focus was on the crib in the corner. Quickly he made his way over to the crib and gently picked up his sobbing niece. Quickly he took her out of the room and down to the kitchen.

The baby looked up at him through sobs then she pulled a face and started crying. Zoran's eyes widened.

"Shh… Caroline, it's okay. Don't cry little one." Caroline was a sickly baby. She was very thin and sometimes struggled breathing. Lucia would often sleep with Caroline beside her and gently encourage her as the baby fell asleep. Elsa had to be very careful not to accidentally give her a cold. Caroline started coughing and hacking.

Zoran placed her over his sholder and gently patted her back. "Just get it out baby girl. Get it out." He encouraged her. Caroline eventually stopped coaching but Zoran was even more worried. Mucus covered both his shoulder and her lips. He looked down sadly at his niece.

"You're gonna be okay Caroline. You're a strong one you won't still be here if you weren't." The seven month old baby looked up at him then burped. Zoran chuckled and the girls put her fist to her mouth and smiled cutely. She had grown a large amount of long brown hair very quickly but her eyes matched her fathers. Zoran leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Caroline gurgled as she grabbed at his face. Zoran however pulled away. "No Caroline I can't play now. I need to get you cleaned up and to bed." A few minutes later with both himself and Caroline clean Caroline immediately started crying again.

Zoran looked sadly down at his niece. "You won't cut us a break will ya, ya little trouble maker." Then sat down on a chair and gently rocked Caroline until she calmed down and eventually the two fell asleep.

* * *

Two hooded figure stood overlooking Arendelle. The smaller of the two rubbed his hands together. "The artefact shall be delivered to the archives here tomorrow."

The taller of the two turned to him. He wore a black and red porcelain mask. His voice was deep and threatening. "For the sake of your family I hope it does."

The smaller man shrunk back as the bigger man stepped forward. Then in one quick motion the big man snapped the smaller man's neck. The man turned back to the kingdom.

"I will fulfil the wishes of the Lords." He said as he rushed down towards the kingdom.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys I'm back with the sequel to "Silver Fangs" "Lords". This one is going to be darker longer and (hopefully) better than my first story. Thanks for your support and I look forward to writing the rest of this story. Thank you for any follows favs and reviews, (God I sound like such a broken record.)**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2.

Lucia woke up slowly and stretched. She found it odd that she couldn't hear Caroline.

**_Wait she couldn't hear Caroline! _**

Lucia leapt out of bed and rushed over to Caroline's crib. To her horror Caroline was missing. She immediately ran over to Julian shook him awake. "Julian… Julian..!" She called.

Julian groaned. "What Lucia?" Lucia shook him again. "Caroline is missing!"

Julian sprung out of bed as if he had been bitten. "I'll ask Anna and Kristoff. You ask Zoran and Elsa if they've seen her." Lucia nodded and dashed out the door she ran down the hall but stopped when she past the kitchen.

She heard Caroline's unmistakable wheezing. Quietly she entered the kitchen. Zoran was asleep in a chair with none other than Caroline in his hands. Lucia sighed with relief.

Quietly she took Caroline from her brother and when back to her own room. Caroline sneezed lightly. Lucia smiled. "Did you keep uncle Zoran up last night?" Caroline's only response was a yawn. Julian rushed into their room.

"Anna and Kristoff don't…" Julian stopped as he saw Lucia. She gently put Caroline down in her crib. Then she turned to Julian with sad eyes. "What are we going to do about her?" Julian walked over to the crib and placed his hand on Caroline's cheek. "She's strong, she won't give up and we've going to be there to help her every step of the way." Lucia chuckled.

"If she's half as strong as her uncle she'll get through this easily." Julian smiled.

"How is he?" Lucia shrugged. "They're both exhausted and they're still trying to help everyone around them. I found Caroline in her uncle's arms this morning. He probably heard her and took it upon himself to look after her."

Julian crossed his arms. "I can't believe how blind I was. I couldn't see the good in him for ten years." Lucia smiled. "But you both learned and that's the important thing."

Julian smiled. "I'd better tell Anna and Kristoff that Caroline is okay."

* * *

Elsa was awoken by a servant at twelve o clock. She stretched and got dressed. Today she was supposed to oversee a new artefact that would be entering the public archives for scholars to study.

Elsa wasn't disinterested by history. She quite liked it and was always excited about new historic finds but this one in particular intrigued her. Nobody could figure out what it was or its purpose. Nobody could even date it. Elsa was extremely lucky it had been discovered in Arendelle's border.

She doubted that even she could get a look at it if it had been discovered outside Arendelle. Elsa still had a few hours before she had to appear so she went straight down to the library to test Zoran's theory about their dreams being visions of history. She settled in to a chair and opened a six inch thick history book.

After fifteen minutes of reading she threw the book at the wall and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't understand her lack of focus. The book hadn't been disinteresting or badly written yet it frustrated her for some reason.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep but she didn't feel particularly tired. She just found her focus changing and pretty soon she had focused on an old story book her father had read to her when she was younger. She couldn't recall the stories in there and promised herself to give it a quick read later.

She left the library and soon found herself at the door to Zoran and Tom's alchemy lab. She knocked gently. Zoran came out. "Hey Elsa. Did you want something?" Elsa shook her head. "No I just have a few hours to kill. Do you want to talk?" Zoran crossed his arms.

"I can talk for five minutes while the potion settles and remember I want to be there when you see that artefact." Elsa nodded. "I promise you'll be there." "Hey guys." Olaf said walking into the hall. "What are you doing?" Zoran gestured at the door. "Making potions."

Olaf ran by the two of them. "Can I help?" He said rushing into the lab. "Olaf don't touch the frogs eyes…" There was a loud squash.

Zoran licked his lips. "And be careful of the glass bottles their very…"

**Crash!**

Zoran put his hands on his hips. "I probably should mention the gunpowder…"

**Boom!** Elsa was doing her best to hold in her laughter. "I'll order some new ingredients." She said. Zoran nodded. "That would be for the best." Elsa left before the laughter exploded out of her. She ran straight into Anna.

"Hey sis what's funny?" Elsa explained the story and by the end Anna was rolling around holding her sides. "Poor Zoran." Anna said though fits of laughter. When the two finally calmed down Elsa asked. "So how are things with you and Kristoff.

Anna started to bit her nails. Elsa lightly swatted Anna's hand away from her mouth. "Don't bite your nails Anna." Anna nodded.

"I know I'm just nervous." Elsa looked at her oddly. "Why?" Anna rubbed her hands together much like Elsa did when she was nervous. "Elsa… well… I'm…" Anna took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Elsa stood shocked for a second. Then she rushed forward and hugged her sister. "Anna that's brilliant. You're going to have a baby! You're going to be a mommy!" Anna was jumping up and down with excitement. "I know! I know! I know! This is so great!" Elsa asked.

"Does Kristoff know?" Anna's nervous look returned.

"No he doesn't. I don't know how to tell him." Elsa smiled. "Anna you through yourself in front of a sword and your nervous about telling your husband you're pregnant." Anna nodded. "When you say it like that it does sound silly." Elsa chuckled.

"No matter how you say it, it sounds silly now go and tell him." Anna nodded frantically. "Okay I will… I will" She then rushed off down the hall before stopping and turning back.

"But what if…"

"Anna!"

"Right! Right! I'm gonna tell him, sorry."

Elsa smiled. A servant walked up to her. "Sorry to disturb you your majesty." Elsa shook her head. "No need to apologise. What is it?" The servant said.

"Well the head scholar wished to remind you that you will be needed in fifteen minutes and asked if you would allow me to show you to the archives." Elsa thought for a moment.

She had promised Zoran that she would let him be there to see the artefact and she intended to keep that promise. "Go get Captain Zoran and tell him to meet me at the archives. I will make my own way down." The servant bowed. "As you wish your majesty." Then he walked towards the lab.

Elsa made her way to the front of the castle to great the head scholar as well as the discoverer of the artefact. Elsa lead them into the throne room where Zoran was already standing beside the throne.

Together the four waited for the artefact to be revealed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Incase anybody doesn't know Frozen will be continuing as a book series. I am extremely nervous about this. Before you say anything No I am not disappointed their continuing frozen. I'm just worried about which medium they chose. **

**Books are far different then movies as a medium. Depending on the age the book is made for it can be border lining unreadable for people of other age groups. If the author decides to go with a childish audience I'm afraid the language, characters and story will be simplified to make it more readable for young kids.**

**You can't describe breathtaking scenes like Elsa singing "Let it go." In great detail without boring young kids. However if you don't describe some of the more complex scenes in great detail then you lose some of your older audience that loved how beautiful Frozen the movie was. Not just in the scenery but also in the characters expressions and interactions with each other.**

**If he goes with an older children language then younger kids might not be able to read or understand it. Either way teenagers like me and adults that enjoyed the movie will be losing out.**

**And I know for a fact they won't do a teenage book about frozen for obvious reasons. Unless they do several book series with different age focuses (Highly unlikely.) I don't see how they can pull this off without losing at least some of their fans.**

**Maybe its just me being picky but I honestly don't think it will work as a book series. I'd prefer a cartoon series or another movie but that's just my opinion. However if the books suck I have the movie and this site to fall back on for all the Frozen I could ever want. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**Anyway thanks for all your fallows, favs and reviews. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3:

Fifteen minutes past… Half an hour…

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. She looked at Zoran. His reptilian eyes had narrowed as well and his pupils had thinned. He walked forward briskly.

The head scholar was sweating nervously. Elsa's eyes shifted to him. He was acting odd. Her eyes stayed on him as Zoran left the room.

* * *

The masked man stepped over the mutilated and burnt corpses of the guards and scholars. He bowed before picking up the small bag.

"Soon you will return." He thought. "Soon we will have our revenge."

Then he stashed the bag on his belt. Suddenly the door opened behind him. He spun around quickly as the intruder shouted.

"Elsa there's someone here!" The intruder was a man dressed in black wearing a set of strange armour. The masked man swung at the man with his right hand.

The armoured man countered by raising his left hand in order to block the fist then he swung with his other hand. The masked man mirrored the armoured man's movement. The two locked eyes.

* * *

Zoran looked into the intruder's eyes and felt strange. They were orange and they seemed to glow with hatred. Zoran felt hate build up in him and he didn't know why. His powers flared and he felt the shadows around him pulse. It was as if his powers recognised something he didn't.

"Are you the bringer of calamity?" The masked man asked. Zoran's eyes widened."What…?"

"Zoran!" Elsa exclaimed as she rushed in. She quickly assessed the situation then fired an ice blast at the intruder. Zoran and the masked man leapt back to avoid the blast.

Zoran quickly followed up her attack with a blast of black flames which the man avoided. "So the great betrayer and the bringer of calamity, you've saved me the trouble of finding you." Zoran snuck a quick glance at Elsa. She returned his confused look.

They're gaze returned to the man but he was gone and the widow was open.

"Dammit!" Zoran cursed as he rushed to the window. He saw the man race across the courtyard. Zoran rushed down to the front entrance to chance after the man. He past two dead guards as he rushed out of the gates. He picked up his pace as he rushed into the spotted the man scale up a house.

Zoran used the shadow of the building to shoot up after the man. The blood red cloak billowed behind the figure as he ran. Zoran shoot out of the shadows beside him. The man twitched his head slightly to avoid the punch.

Then he grabbed Zoran's arm twisted it backwards and drove his shoulder into the back of Zoran's elbow. There was a loud crack as Zoran felt his elbow break. He fell to his knees clutching his right elbow as he roared in pain.

He looked up and saw the figure running away. Zoran felt a rage build in him. His eyes flared with power as he shot a wave of dark energy at the fleeing figure. The man kept running then suddenly at the last second he spun around using the momentum to swing his fists.

Fire burst from his hands and deflected Zoran's attack and shot straight at Zoran. Zoran was still in shock but he managed to pull a protective dark shield around him. The blast of fire however was too strong for Zoran in his weakened state.

It blasted through his barrier and sent Zoran sliding off the room top and he hit the ground with and .

Zoran however was still conscious, just he lay on his stomach he looked up at the roof top to see the figure standing looking down at him. Zoran saw a porcelain mask painted black with red flames painted around the edges.

"We cannot escape our destiny." The man called down at Zoran then he turned and ran. Zoran blacked out.

* * *

The black dragon landed at the mouth of a cave. The white dragon followed him. "How will we lure them here Kalameet?" The black dragon kept moving.

"We let them know we're here then we spring the trap." The white dragon stopped for a minute then continued.

"That will destroy us." The black dragon didn't break his stride.

"We are already doomed. The females are dead and the eggs are smashed." The white dragon growled. "So we are to leave the earth for the humans?" Kalameet nodded. "Yes Seath, we are. They will hopefully be better than we are."

"And if they aren't?!" Seath roared. "It doesn't matter. We are already extinct we might as well make sure the next species has a good chance of surviving." Seath paused before asking.

"How will you convince them?" Kalameet turned to face his friend. "We won't tell them. If someone else turns out like Sinh then some of the demons might escape." Seath nodded. "Then we had better get ready for them."

* * *

"Zoran!" Elsa screeched as she saw him crumpled on the ground. She rushed to him and dropped to her knees as she turned him over.

There was a large burn across his chest and his arm was bent in a position that was hard for Elsa to look at. She lifted his head as she moved her legs underneath it. Then she gently set his head down on her knees. She made her hand cold and placed it on his burns. Zoran hissed in his sleep.

"Shh…sh… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll… I'll get Tom." Kristoff came running. "Elsa what's wrong…" "Get Tom now!" Elsa ordered. Kristoff spotted Zoran in her arms and understood the severity of the situation. He sprinted up to the castle. Elsa didn't know how long she was there but eventually she heard Lucia scream. "What happened?"

Elsa voice was trembling. She hadn't been this scared since Zoran had been poisoned. "The… There was a… man… He… fought… Zoran got…h-hurt…" Lucia cupped Zoran's face. "

You're gonna be okay big Z. You're gonna be okay." Jack and Julian ran down from the castle. Behind them were Kristoff, Anna and Tom.

"Christ what happened to him?" Tom shouted. Lucia moved away to let him see. "How the hell do you keep getting yourself into critical conditions?" Tom said.

Then he gestured at Kristoff. "Help me get him up to the castle." Kristoff and Tom carried Zoran up to the castle. Elsa and the others followed them up. Julian and Jack stayed behind however. The two used the stairs to get up to the roof of the building.

Julian was looking at the burnt roof. Jack had stayed because he was curious as to what his father was doing. He spotted something on the roof. It was a small bag. Jack curiously opened it.

Inside was wooden hexagonal dice. There was a symbol on each face each depicting a different element. (Fire water ice air etc.) Jack held up the item.

"Dad… What's this?" Julian looked at the item. "I don't know let's take this back to the castle. Nice find son you'd make a great guard." Julian said patting Jacks shoulder.

Jack smiled proudly. "Thanks dad."

**Author's notes.**

**Well school started two days ago so I won't be able to update as quickly as before. Hopefully it won't be too much of a delay but I have the robotics league, lego leagure and the B.T. young scientist to work on as well as my preforming arts classes plus rugby training. So ya I have a busy school year ahead of me. So again I'm really sorry in advance for any late updates.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2 hours later.

Zoran was asleep in bed. Tom had managed to move his broken bone back into position. Well more like snapped his arm back into place.

Elsa had nearly gotten sick when she hand seen Zoran's broken bones protruding from his arm. Zoran however had remained asleep the whole time never stirring or moving. Even his breathing was surprisingly calm and controlled.

Tom had noted how odd it was especially when he had been treating his arm. Tom had expected some kind of reaction from his powers but oddly nothing. In fact the only time he had reacted to anything was when Elsa had placed her cold hands on his burns. Tom thought that Zoran must be in some sort of coma but couldn't figure out why.

He hadn't hit his head and he seemed healthy all things considered. Elsa was sitting by his bed waiting, hoping he would wake up. She didn't feel that hours were passing. She was too deep in thought. She was muddling over why the man had stolen the artefact.

And why did he feel so familiar. She guessed that whatever the dreams were trying to tell them, had something to do with the man's powers, but how did she and Zoran fit into it and did the artefact have anything to do with what was going on.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." Elsa said. Lucia entered the room. She was holding a tray with a glass milk and a bowl of porridge on it. "I thought you might be hungry…" Lucia said offering the tray. Elsa shook her head. "I'm fine Lucia."

Lucia shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said putting the tray down on the counter. "How is he?"

"I don't know he hasn't stirred at all." Lucia sat down beside Elsa. "How are you?" Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Tired and confused."

"Understandable given the situation, is there anything I can do to help?" Elsa nodded. "Actually there is something." She felt that she had to discuss something that had been bugging her for the past few weeks with someone. She guessed Lucia would have to do.

"How did you show Julian that you wanted to marry him?" Lucia stared at her for a minute. Then answered.

"I didn't. Julian and I met when I was fourteen and he was fifteen. We had a classic teen romance until we had Jack by accident. We had to care for him at the orphanage until I was eighteen. Then as soon as I was kicked out of the orphanage we got married. In your case I would recommend talking to Zoran about it."

Elsa liked this about Lucia. She is a great person to talk to when you had a problem. She would always listen and try to help as best she could. She never made fun and always respected the person she was talking to so it never felt like she was talking down to you.

Elsa had seen how she talks to Jack. She is honest and always tells him what he wants to know. Elsa had thought Lucia would lie when Jack asked where babies came from but she didn't. She had just answered. "A baby is born through a man and woman's love for one another." It was the truth but not the whole truth but it seemed to satisfy Jack and she made a note to tell that to her child, if she ever had one.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Am I being selfish bringing up something like marriage during a time like this?" Lucia shook her head. "I wouldn't call it selfish Elsa. I would call it being eager to take the next step. Only you two can decide if you're ready for that. Talk to Zoran about it but, wait until he has recovered."

Elsa nodded. "I'll think about it." Lucia smiled. "You do that. I'll leave the porridge there incase you change your mind." Lucia stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Lucia…" Elsa called. Lucia turned.

"Yeah?" Elsa looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." Lucia returned the smile. "You're welcome." She turned to leave then stopped. "Oh shoot I forgot to give you this." Lucia said pulling out a small hexagonal dice.

Elsa immediately tensed. She could feel power radiate from the item. Lucia didn't notice the sudden change in Elsa's mood. "Julian said Jack found it on top of that building. He thought you might be intrested in it. Now I need to feed Caroline. You should come as well Zoran isn't going anywhere." Elsa however was starting to feel sleepy.

Lucia's words began to sound distant and detached.

"Elsa… Okay… Can…" Elsa's eyes felt very heavy. Lucia looked worried. She grabbed Elsa's shoulders gently. "Elsa…?"

Darkness...

* * *

The man in the red clock and porcine mask walked into a room. There was a person standing at the window looking out at the night sky. The masked man bowed.

"My master I have failed you. I couldn't recover the primordial crystal but I discovered the location of the other two sorcerers." The master didn't respond and the masked man waited patiently for his master. When the master spoke its voice was cold and raspy.

"The other sorcerers are the key to finding the crystals. They will lead us to the two remaining crystals." The masked man looked up. "But when I confronted them they didn't seem to know what the crystal was." The master chuckled.

"Kalameet will tell them." The masked man then asked. "How can you be sure?" The master answered. "Because I know him too well. He believed that humanity should have a chance to live. He thought humans were equal if not greater than us." T

he masked man spat in disgust. "He doomed us all to this existence, him and that traitor Seath. But we will take back what he has stolen from us." The master continued. The masked man nodded. The master returned to the window.

"I will return to Anor Londo. There are preparations to be made. I need you to return as well." The masked man cocked his head slightly in confusion. The master waved its had dismissively. "Do not worry about the dragons. Before long they will find and come to us." The masked man shook his head.

"But master I could capture them and bring them to us. Then we could force them to…" "Do not underestimate our enemies Manus. Seath was far more intelligent then you could ever hope to be and Kalameet could meet armies in battle and destroy them all. I undrestemated them once and it lead to our undoing. If we underestimate them now the we will doom our species to extinction." Manus nodded. "I understand master I will not question you again."

Then Manus left. The master looked up to the stars. "You were wrong we will survive as we always do." The master felt the shadows close around it but couldn't distinguish if it was supposed to be threatening or…

comforting…?

**Author's notes:**

**I feel like such a jerk for forcing you guys to wait. I'm really sorry. I have been working on my B.T. Young scientist project with my partner and we have been spending most of out evenings staring at bacteria under a microscope. I know exciting work right? I know what feels like to be frustrated by authors not updating so I'm really sorry again and thank you for your patience. Don't forget to follow fav and review and thank you to everyone who has already.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5

Anna sat on her sister's throne. Elsa and Zoran had both been comatose for a week and there wasn't any sign of them waking up.

A faint "coo" reminded her that there was a baby in her hands. Caroline was looking up at her with small curious eyes. The baby had been unusually sad since Zoran entered a coma. They figured that she must miss her uncle. She wasn't the only one. Jack had taken to waiting outside Zoran's room. He wanted to be the first to see them awake.

Anna had been quick to take up Elsa's duties and Julian had temporally replaced Zoran as captain. Anna smiled at the small girl in her arms. Lucia had been giving Anna lessons on babies ever since she found out Anna was pregnant. Anna greatly appreciated it because up till a few days ago she was a nervous wreck about parenting.

Kristoff was in beside himself with happyness and couldn't understand why Anna was so worried, though he had tried to comfort and reassure her he didn't know what to say. Lucia however had understood immediately Anna's fears as she herself had experienced them before. She was able to help Anna through her initial nervousness and help her practice holding and caring for a baby.

"You're a cutie." Anna cooed rubbing her nose of Caroline's. Caroline laughed as Annan continued. "Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

"Princess Anna…" Anna froze she felt her cheeks heat up as she looked up at Kai. Kai was smiling to himself which only made Anna blushed more with embarrassment. "Yes Kai?" She murmured. Kai spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a line of suitors for the queen who have demanded to see her." Anna rubbed her eyes.

"Send them in and I will tell them that Elsa's taken." Kai shrugged. "Good luck Princess Anna." Anna smiled brightly. "Me and my sidekick will sort this out won't we Caroline." Caroline cooed cutely. Anna nodded. "Alright send them in. Kai opened the door and thirty men entered the room. "Anna stood up and cleared her throat.

"Greetings. I regret to inform you that Queen Elsa is currently dating someone else." "Let her tell us that herself!" Someone yelled. Then the whole room erupted. Anna tried her best to calm them down but her efforts were in vain.

How does Elsa cope with these people? She thought. Caroline made a face and started crying. "Marshmallow!" Anna screeched. Marshmallow roared as he looked in through the window. The men immediately stopped as they stared up at the giant snowman. Anna pointed up at Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow, who is your mother?" "Elsa is mama." Marshmallow said. Anna nodded. "And who's you're dad?"

"Zoran is Dada." He said. Anna nodded. "Now if any of you have a problem with that then you can talk to him. Good-day." The men backed up and left the room. Anna sighed and cuddled Caroline.

"Shhh… It's okay. Don't cry." She rocked Caroline gently. Caroline then started coughing violently. "Oh… shoot!" Anna held Caroline over her shoulder and gently patted her back. "You'll be okay Caroline." After 20 seconds of violent coughing Anna shouted. "Kai! Get Tom now!"

* * *

Zoran jolted awake. His vision was very hazy and he had a ringing in his ears. He tried to move his arm but found that he could only use his left hand.

"That's odd." He thought. When his vision cleared he gasped. His arm was in a sling. Then all the memories came back in a wave. Zoran shot up out of bed. Where was Elsa?! He looked around the room. He didn't see Elsa and this made him panic. He rushed out of the room. Nobody was in the halls. He ran to the main staircase and finally saw someone.

Kristoff and Anna were sitting at the base of the stairs. Kristoff was cuddling Anna and whispering to her. Anna was shaking. "What's wrong?" Zoran asked. Both of them jumped. Kristoff turned and faced him first and immediately alarm bells went off in Zoran's mind. Kristoff's eyes were sad. When Anna turned however Zoran knew something was very wrong.

Her eyes were stained with tears and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Zoran I'm so sorry." "What's wrong?!" Zoran shouted. "Is Elsa okay?" Anna nodded. "It's Caroline…" Zoran rushed pat them to the medical wing.

He flung open the door. Tom was sitting in a chair in the corner. His head was in his hands. Lucia was sitting in a chair in the centre of the room. Julian was standing beside her. Jack was standing with shining eyes beside Lucia. Zoran felt like he was in a dream. Lucia turned slowly. In her hands was a pale Caroline. Zoran looked at Lucia. Her eyes were empty devoid of life.

Zoran walked forward slowly and placed his hand on Caroline's forehead. She wasn't breathing. Zoran could feel the shadows pulse around him. He shut his eyes as tears started to leak out of his eyes.

His powers were in overdrive. Black puss was beginning to leak from the cracks in the walls and Zoran stated to glow with black flames. Then someone gasped and coughed. Zoran opened his eye slowly. Caroline was breathing!

Lucia was smiling stupidly in disbelief as she looked at her daughter breath. Caroline however looked different.

Her skin had turned ash white and her hair the darkest of blacks. When she opened her eyes Zoran saw something that made him gasp.

Caroline's eyes were blood red and reptilian.

**Author's Notes:**

**Dun dun don! Anybody want to hazard a guess at what happened to Caroline? I probably will only be able to update once a week from now on. I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for the follows favorites and reviews.**

**Until next time**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6

Elsa stirred slowly. Her head felt heavy and her vision was blurred. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Zoran to wake up. She walked out of the room. The castle was strangely empty. She walked until she encountered Anna, Kristoff, Julian and Jack outside a room. Anna sprang to her feet and hugged her sister.

"You're both awake!" Elsa nodded slowly. When she separated from her sister she asked excitedly. "Zoran's awake?" Anna nodded.

"Ya but…"

"I did that to her, Lucia. I cursed my own niece!" Zoran's raised voice echoed through the empty halls. Elsa's eyes widened.

"What hap…?" Julian turned as she spoke. Elsa stopped as he did. In his arms was Caroline. Elsa gasped when she saw Caroline. Elsa raised a shaking hand and placed it on Caroline's forehead.

Caroline's eyes widened and she sneezed. Small black flames burst from her nose. Elsa recoiled her hand quickly to avoid the flames. Caroline's eyes widened and she started to cry. Julian cuddled her. "Shh… Caroline its' okay." Elsa looked to her sister.

"What happened?" Anna looked at the ground and began rubbing her hands together nervously. "Caroline stopped breathing." Elsa gasped. "We thought she was dead but then Zoran woke up. He touched her forehead and they both started glowing. Then Caroline could do that." Elsa nodded slowly. "Where's Zoran?"

Anna pointed at the door.

* * *

Lucia watched as Zoran threw his arms up and his powers erupted from him again as more objects were flung around the room.

"You can teach her. She can learn to control…" She said meekly before she was interupted again. "Control!" Zoran roared. "You can't control it. No matter how much you train. No matter how much you try. This thing can't be controlled. I would never be able to forgive myself if she hurt herself or someone around her."

Lucia spoke softly as she looked at the ground. "She won't. You and Elsa can stop her if she might hurt herself." Zoran laughed mockingly as he ripped his glovers off his hands and held them up for Lucia to see. Lucia turned away from the hands. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the horrible memory of Zoran burning himself trying to protect her from his power. "Do you remember what happened? Do you? Remember I was showing my powers and I almost killed you and instead I scarred myself. Do you think we can stop her? This thing hurts and IT WON'T GO AWAY!"

He said as he slammed his fist into the wall. Black liquid exploded from his hand and the wall crumpled under the force of his power. Lucia was crying.

"Zoran…Please…" Zoran's eyes blazed with anger. Lucia looked at him. Her face was stained with tears as she fell to her knees and whispered.

"I need you to help me. I need you to support me please. I need you to be the one to tell me it's going to be alright." Zoran's hand dropped slowly. His eyes shifted from anger to determination and he spoke in a powerful voice.

"I'll cure her. I'll make her right. I swear to you." Elsa had been silently watching in the corner not knowing what to say.

Then Zoran marched out of the room and brushed past her like she wasn't there. Elsa was shocked. He won't even look at her. Elsa looked at Lucia who returned her look.

"Please talk to him. He'll listen to you." Elsa nodded and she forced her expression to show confidence she didn't feel.

"I will." Then she walked out of the room. "Julian will you take care of Lucia. Anna and Kristoff watch Caroline and keep your hands and face away from her own." Anna rushed to her sister. "What happened?" She asked.

"Zoran blames himself." Elsa said bluntly. Then continued after Zoran. It took her a few minutes but she eventually found him in the library. He was pacing around like a mad man. Several books lay scattered on the floor. Elsa gulped nervously before speaking. "Zoran." Zoran didn't even turn his head.

She marched over to him and said."Zoran look at me." When he didn't she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her.

When she spoke this time the gentleness that was in her voice before was gone replaced by venom. "Zoran look at me right now before I freeze you!"

Zoran looked at her as if she had slapped him. "Will you stop pacing like an idiot and talk to me." She said.

"There is nothing to talk about."

Elsa shook her head and spoke again.. "Nothing to talk about. Are you insane?" Zoran glared at her. "Obviously." He said his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Tell me what there is to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that your sister is crying, your niece is sneezing fire, you are acting crazy and your girlfriend feels like she's going to die with worry over the three of you." Elsa said her voice softening a little.

Zoran took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just…" "Feel like all the problems your family and friends have will be solved by you going and hiding under a rock for the rest of your life. I know that feeling." Elsa said sitting down.

"Zoran I know what it's like to feel like all the worlds problems would disappear if you did. Believe me I do, but the worst thing you can do right now is panic and separate yourself from us. Zoran we will always love you and don't ever think that we would be better off without you." She continued.

Zoran sat down. "I did that. I forced my problems onto my niece." Elsa shook her head. "No you saved her." Zoran smiled grimly. "One problem for another. Just my god damned luck." Elsa and him remained silent for a time before Elsa said.

"What do you want to do?" Zoran looked at her. "I need to see an old friend." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Zoran stood up. "Chester." Elsa looked at him like he was insane. "Why?" Zoran answered. "To find someone that might be able to help me cure Caroline."

Elsa looked at him confused. "Who?" Zoran looked her in the eye. "The wizard, Navlaan." Elsa shook her head. "My father caught and killed him years ago." Zoran shook his head.

"He lied to you." Elsa lept to her feet to defend her father. "No he didn't. My father had Navlaan executed when he was spotted in Arendelle seven years ago."

Zoran paused before responding. "Then why was I tortured by him five years ago?" Elsa gasped. "You never said…" Zoran chuckled.

"I spared you my encounter with Navlaan because I didn't want you to see how truly evil people could be when it came to people like us."

Elsa walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his chest. She remembered the scar she had seen when they had first made love.

"He caused this." She asked gently tracing where the scar on his chest was. Zoran looked at her.

"I wish that was all he did."

**Author's notes.**

**I know** **this has been a long time coming but here it is.** **The next chapter of Lords. There is a Dark souls refference in there tell me if you spot it. Praise the Sun as well while your in a dark souls for all your support and patience.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


End file.
